twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner/@comment-73.174.101.211-20141114184429
I personally loved this POV. It really let you into the 'mind' of a new vampire. You were effectively made to feel compassion for her and ached that she was about to die. This was a very welcomed read while feeling empty about the end of the Twilight series. Ive read the series a few times and watched the films several times. ( I really loved rewatching/rereading to look at the 'bigger' picture to find the small things you dont notice the first or even second time around.) Doing this, you really get to put the pieces together and see how the smallest details are interwoven. Then, to read all the back stories, you realize how really well done the film adaptation is. Most everyone has a secret hope that the story will continue, but no one is holding their breath. It would be nice though. So much of the supportive information leaves you wanting to have it explored and revealed. Such as, 1) Carlisle's fascination with shapeshifter DNA.... I'd love to know what he deduces by scientific method. How it effects Jacob and Renesme's possibility of their own children. I love that shapefhifter's dont age until they choose to give up their shapeshifting abilities. Jacob and Renesme will indeed have a long life together. 2) Bree made sure the 'mindreader' knew what she had witnessed when the Volturi secretly met with Victoria and Riley. Being that this was in Edward's memory in the battle scene of Breaking Dawn part 2, Aro would have seen this in his thoughts. It makes you want to know if Aro had any preknowlege of Jane's involvment in Victoria's plot. Not that he would have objected, but it alerts the Cullens to how hard it will be to detect future threats from the Voturi and not to underestimate anything.... 3) Ms. Meyer says she is done writing this series and sadly I believe her, but.... the end left everything wide open suggesting the closure we were given may be short lived. Clearly, this is FAR from over in Aro's mind. He's been defeated and his lust for acquireing Alice and now Bella is not going away. The Romanians are correct. Just as they became petrified, so will the Volturi. The Cullen's and Denali's vegetarian way of life is the future. It creates strong bonds that the Volturi will not easily be able to break or control. Carlisle's witnesses have also witnessed a different way of life that can enable them to come out of the shadows and exist with humans. Surely Garrett has been converted, for he cannot deny that Kate is twin flame. How many of the others will follow? This could bring a shift, not in power, but lack of a need for it. How will Aro ever cope?? 4) The making of hybrids... Aro is clearly disturbed by this. I'd love to see more about Nahuel and his siblings and how Aro will attempt to deal with his father. And so on..... So much room for more, many can agree... Twilight fans are hungry for more!! Maybe ONE more book could satiate us!!! :)